As Lagrimas do Sharingan
by Suka-Sama
Summary: Reconhecer os seus próprios erros,desculpar-se,e se lamentar... por escolhas erradas e atitudes insertas. SasuNaru - Yaoi No 3º Cap
1. Sakura

**Naruto Não me pertence** Ô.Ô (_não sei pq... mais todo mundo coloca... vou coloca também ¬¬' vai sabe né..._)

Heeeeeeee XD primeira fic da Suka. (omg) comentem. (é curta... mais vai ter 3 CAP )

Lembrando que a Fic ÈEEEEE **YAOI **e se você não gosta, então não leia o/

1 º Sakura 2º Kakashi 3º Naruto (yaoi) Hai XD

A Fic se passa na morte (seria... leito de morte? Ô.Ô) de Sasuke(morre teme XD) então ele decide pedir desculpas as três pessoas presentes antes de partir (blah :P)

**Esta Fic: **

Eu dedico a minha melhor amiga " **JOYCE** " que eu tanto amooooo \o/

Beijos JUMENTA :3

- Fala

- _Fala_ Pensamento

bla bla bla Narradora (eu) n.n'

* * *

A luta já avia se terminado, e o uchiha mais novo foi quem levara a vitória, lutaram durante dois longos dias no qual Pareceu ser uma eternidade para o mais novo.

A sua vingança estava acima de tudo... Derrotar seu irmão era prioridade para ele que sonhava com essa vitória por anos. Então esse dia chegou, Soubera que Itachi avia levado Naruto a mandado da Akatsuki.

- _Naruto_...

Agora, mais do que apenas um motivo, sasuke teria um motivo vivo para ir atrás de Itachi, sua sede de vinganças pela morte de sua família e de seu clã, ainda passava por sua mente, mais resgatar seu antigo amigo... _Sim... Eram amigos_, era o que ele mais pensava naquele momento, retribui o favor que o amigo viera a fazer por ele durante esses longos anos.

Naruto por anos ficou a espera de sasuke... E a busca do mesmo, junto de sakura os dois nunca se esqueceram do ex-parceiro de time, e sonho em noites... Trazê-lo de volta, e agora ele estava ali... Em seus braços quase sem vida.

O possuidor do sharingan avia vencida a luta, e recuperado naruto, que não ousou se meter na vingança do ex-amigo. Naruto sabia que aquela luta só poderia ser acertada entre os irmãos, e apedido de sasuke... Não se intrometeu.

Sasuke se encontrava deitado ao chão da floresta, onde Naruto que sentado no chão... Trazia o amigo mais para perto de si, que tentava reanimá-lo.

- Sasukeee!

- ...

- Sasukeee Temeeee.

- ... Naruto? (disse o moreno fracamente)

Logo Naruto estava acompanhado de Sakura e Kakashi... que também estavam na busca para resgatar Naruto. Sakura ao ver Sasuke no estado em que estava, logo foi ao seu encontro junto de kakashi que se colocara ao lado de naruto.

- Sasuke-kun...

Disse a garota fracamente, enquanto encarava o rosto do moreno... Tocando suavemente a fase do garoto.

Sasuke que mantinha os olhos fechados e segurava firmemente com uma das mãos o moletom de Naruto, então estendeu sua mão direita a Sakura, que rapidamente a segurou com suas duas mãos.

* * *

**Primeiro Capitulo**

**As Lagrimas do Sharingan "**_** SAKURA**_** "**

- ...

– Me desculpa.

– Não diga nada sasuke, eu vou te curar... eu vou te ajudar... por favor... Não diga nada.

Sakura sabia que não via mais nada a ser feito ali, sasuke estava muito machucado... e ainda por usar muito o Mangekyou Sharingan... Sasuke avia ficado cego.

Sakura ao ver o estado em que seu amado se encontrava... Deixou–se derramar em lagrimas.

- Me desculpa Sakura?

- ... Por que... Pede desculpas?

- Por ter te tratado tão mal... Durante todo esse tempo.

- Não sasuke... Não precisa.

- ... Não chore... _sakura_.

- ... _sasuke-kun_

_- _Mais uma vez... você esta chorando sobre meu corpo.

- ... você ira ficar bem sasuke, a ajuda já esta a caminho.

_- _Sakura...

_- ... _hai

_- _Obrigada por sempre me amar.

- Sasuke-Kun...

_- _Eu nunca te amei... mais...

- ...

- saiba... que se um dia... eu fosse escolher uma mulher.. Para ser a mãe dos meus filhos...

- _sasuke kun_

- Esse alguém... Sakura... seria você.

- ...

- Queria poder gostar de você... o tanto que você gosta de mim, seria mais fácil não é?

- hai... sasuke-kun

- hehehe imaginei q diria que sim.

A garota ali a frente... Não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia, Por um lado sasuke acabara de dizer que um dia poderia estar ao lado dela, Mesmo que não a ama-se? mais por outro lado, Estava seu amado... Morrendo ali... Na sua frente... lê pedindo desculpas... por não Amá-la.

- você nunca fez questão de esconder seu amor!.

- Queria q você nunca se esquece... q eu o amava.

- eu nunca esqueci.

- ...

- ... _Mais nunca poderia te amar... como o Amo._

- ...

Sasuke recolhe sua mão e coloca sobre seu peito... sakura se afastou um passo e olhando para o chão... ainda continuava a chorar, ofegando devagar... Sasuke deu um suspiro, e então... Chamo por aquele que mais admirava.

- Kakashi sensei... Ainda esta ai?

- ... HAi, Sasuke.

* * *

**CONTINUAAAAA o/**

Eu tendo dizer: é que nem chocolate... vc tem Um BOM... UM MEDIO e um RUIM.

Você come o ruim primeiro... pra depois comer o Médio... pra depois... Saborear o mais gostoso. (_claro... q isso só serve pra quem gosta de yaoi _.)

Então começa;

Com SAKURA depois. KAKASHI... e pra termina. NARUTO

...Exemplo doido --' mais é convincente né né?


	2. Kakashi

Ai esta o segundo capitulo agora com Kakashi sensei )

**Segundo Capitulo**

**- As Lagrimas do Sharingan "**_**KAKASHI**_** " **

* * *

- Kakashi sensei... ainda esta ai?

- ...Hai, Sasuke.

- Acho que devo desculpas a você também não é?

- Hai.

- Fui, um mal pupilo.

- ...

- Eu sei. kakashi sensei! agora eu sei, o que você quis me dizer, Aquela vez... Antes de eu sair da vila.

- ...

- Eu sinto um vazio agora.

- ...

- Mais estou feliz...

- Esta?

- Sim, Senti o gosto da vingança e aprendi o valor da amizade.

- Não acha que aprendeu tarde?

- Antes tarde... Do que nunca, não acha?

- ...

- Você também aprendeu... Um pouco tarde não foi?

-... hai

Kakashi agora se Lembrava da cena que vivera a anos atrás com um antigo amigo. Antes ele kakashi que era um Sasuke, Agora se colocava nos lugares de Naruto e Sakura, que Perdia um Amigo.

Kakashi fitava o chão, Se negando a olhar sasuke, Não por que sentia ódio ou raiva...mais se negava a ter que viver novamente aquilo de novo, se negava a olhar... que alguém estava passando por aquilo, assim como ele passara um dia. Se torno firme, assim como um shinobi tem que ser, e não mostrava nenhuma reação ou emoção, alem de seus olhos fechados, e sua cabeça cabes baixa.

- Indo pelo caminho errado, e achando estar fazendo o certo, Era isso que você queria me dizer... Não é?

- ...

- Você se viu em mim, e tentou mudar... Tentou me ajudar não foi?

- ...

- Desculpas por não te escutar.

- Você esta pagando com os seus erros agora sasuke!

- ...

- Queria ter estado mais tempo com você, mais você tinha outros planos! E esqueceu... que aqui avia pessoas que esperavam e se preocupavam com você.

- Eu nunca disse que seria feliz junto de vocês.

- Também nunca disse para não acreditarmos que você poderia ser.

- ...

- Ser um shinobi... Não é ser apenas forte!

-...

- É proteger... Aquilo que lê é mais importante, é saber quando você esta errado... e admitir esse seu erro.

- ...

- E por esse seus últimos atos, eu digo... Essa sua ultima ação... E essas suas ultimas palavras... Que eu ainda o considero um shinobi.

- Obrigada... Kakashi.

Kakashi então se levanta e se dirige a uma das arvores mais próxima do corpo de sasuke... ainda de pé, e cabeça cabes baixa... kakashi se acomodava sobre as raízes da arvore. Culpava-se por não poder ajuda aquele ali no chão, que um dia já foi sua responsabilidade, e seu aprendiz, mais não podia fazer nada, sasuke avia traçado seu destino e no estado que estava, e no estado em que aquela guerra estava, não seria fácil tirar sasuke dali... muito menos salvar sua vida.

Então estava ali, ao seu lado, a pessoa que ele mais temia a despedida, tinha esperanças de morrer antes de dizer algo aquela pessoa! Pois o fato de ter que deixá-lo novamente... Doía... Mais que qualquer ferida que ali estava em seu corpo.

As dores pareciam estar parando, _será que já estou partindo? _Pensava o moreno,mais um frio tomava seu corpo.

- Esta frio, não esta?

Sussurrou sasuke, para o menor a sua frente, que mirando o moreno, retirou seu moletom, ficando apenas com uma blusa preta fina, e trazendo sasuke para mais perto de si, le colocou o moletom laranja suavemente.

- ... esta mais quente?

- sim, ... obri...gado.

Agora o moreno se aconchegava nos braços do loiro, que olhava sasuke... Esperando que o mesmo Le disse-se algumas palavras.

Então o moreno levou sua mão ate o rosto de Naruto, e sorrindo lê disse.

* * *

**CONTINUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Como demorei muito por conta dos erros do fanfictions (e os meus XD)... Amanha ou no Maximo quarta eu coloko o 3º capitulo (depende da vontade do Fanfiction T.T ) \o/

E obrigada pelos comentos


	3. Naruto

Cap Final (graças a deus ¬¬) hehehe seh bem que a fiz não é lá muito grande o/

... mais é como eu digo...

" Como escritora... eu sou uma OTIMA desenhista XD hehehe "

Então é isso Obrigada a quem acompanhou esta minha primeira fic ) e espero q gostem do final ( No final do Capitulo tem mais besteira que eu Escrevi)

* * *

**Terceiro Capitulo (Final)**

**- As Lagrimas do Sharingan "**_**NARUTO**_** "**

Então estava ali, ao seu lado, a pessoa que ele mais temia a despedida, tinha esperanças de morrer antes de dizer algo aquela pessoa! Pois o fato de ter que deixá-lo novamente... Doía... Mais que qualquer ferida que ali estava em seu corpo.

As dores pareciam estar parando, _será que já estou partindo? _Pensava o moreno,mais um frio tomava seu corpo.

- Esta frio, não esta?

Sussurrou sasuke, para o menor a sua frente, que mirando o moreno, retirou seu moletom, ficando apenas com uma blusa preta fina, e trazendo sasuke para mais perto de si, le colocou o moletom laranja suavemente.

- ... esta mais quente?

- sim, ... obri...gado.

Agora o moreno se aconchegava nos braços do loiro, que olhava sasuke... Esperando que o mesmo Le disse-se algumas palavras.

Então o moreno levou sua mão ate o rosto de Naruto, e sorrindo lê disse.

- Fico triste por não poder ver seu rosto pela ultima vez, mais me alegro agora... por pelo menos poder tocá-lo.

- ...

- A única coisa que posso fazer, e o que fiz... por esse longo tempo, foi guardar esse seu sorriso como um tesouro em meu coração. _Me lembro que fui encantado por seu sorriso travesso, que me olhando firmemente, vi o flash de um garoto assustado e o encantador sorriso de um Demônio_... _Eu não sei como tratar isso, mais eu só queria poder acompanhá-lo... em Meu louco mundo, acima de todos ou outros, você era o único que estava comigo, e você era o único... que era belo diante de meus olhos, esta é a indescritível verdade._

- Sasuke

- Eu tentei ser outra pessoa... Para poder ser forte, Mas nada pareceu mudar, e eu sei agora, que isto é o que eu realmente sou!

- ...

- As vezes, tudo que estava na minha cabeça era voltar e ficar junto de você... junto dos outros, mais tudo que eu fazia era fugir, e seguir a trilha da minha vingança, achei... que ficando por lá, eu poderia esquecê-lo.

- ...

- Mais Eu não te esqueci, e então tentei te matar... mais como poderia matar!!

- ...

- A Pessoa a qual escolhi para Amar.

- _Sasuke_

- _Não é apenas um capricho aparte da brigada da angústia da adolescência, Eu não tenho certeza se que fiz... foi o certo,Bem... qualquer que tenha sido a razão, acabei me atraindo por você, me desculpa Naruto, mais eu sinto __**Amor por você**_.

Kakashi e sakura que ainda permaneciam ali, não se surpreenderam ao ouvir aquilo vindo do moreno, diferente do Naruto, ambos já podiam imagina o que ele sentia pelo loiro. Naruto em lagrimas tinha o olhar firme no rosto do moreno... que parecia estar mais aliviado.

Um fina chuva começara a cair.

Naruto estava dividido entre a felicidade e a tristeza, Estava feliz, por ouvir o que sempre quisera ouvir da pessoa que mais amava, Mais estava triste... por ter que ouvir só agora que seu amado estava a partir.

Devagar mente , naruto passava os dedos nos cabelos negros do garoto ao seu colo e falando num tom choroso e desesperado... ele dic

- Sabe Sasuke... eu dormia somente na esperança de sonhar... Que tudo seria como antes, que você voltaria... he tudo ficaria bem.

- ...

- Você vê sasuke?

- ...

- o quanto meu amor por você era cego!... diante de meus olhos você era a vitima que eu desejava resgatar...

- ...

- Mais parte de mim morreu quando deixei você ir novamente...

- ...

- Meu coração chorava cada vez mais por ti, você tinha acabado de feri meu coração por completo, e eu... Preso por uma promessa e preso por meu amor, só pensava em trazer você de volta.

- _Naruto... eu_

_- _eu só queria estar com você.

- _eu..._

- Mas eu não conseguia fazer você ver isso, Não conseguia fazer você ver... Que eu... que eu... te amava.

- _Naruto._

- Pois você é tudo que eu quero, e tudo que eu busquei por todo esse tempo, Você é tudo que eu preciso.

- ... _Eu te amo tanto_

_- ...Eu o Amo_

_- Como pode? Como posso te amar tanto?... dói... dói... .dói... era essa a dor que você sentia quando parti? me desculpa... te fiz sofre, agora sofro, por ter que partir novamente... partir, para o sempre.. partir... para longe de você._

- ...

- Eu amo o modo como você me ama, Mas... eu odeio o modo, Como devo te amar.

- ...

- E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você?

- ...

- Me diga!! como isso poderia ficar melhor? ... eu sou um idiota, estou morrendo... consegui minha vingança... mais agora estou triste.

- ...

- Triste... Por ter que deixar, a pessoas que eu mais amo!

Naruto que ainda tinha sasuke em seus braços agora se preocupava mais com o estado do moreno...

A chuva fina de antes... agora se tomava mais ardente, juntos de belas folhas das arvores que caiam sobre os corpos do casal ali abaixo.

- Naruto?

- Sim sasuke.

- Não me esqueça.

- ...Nunca.

- ...

- Se... a qualquer momento... você precisar da minha mão, você há terá

Sasuke então pega a mão de naruto, e a leva ate o seu peito, O coração de naruto acelerava cada vez mais... e as mãos frias de seu amado, já começava indicar a sua partida.

- Não quero que você vaaa... por favor sasuke, não me deixe novamente.

- se permitir... nunca o deixarei.

- ?

- eu estarei sempre aqui.

Sasuke então leva suas mãos ate o coração de naruto. (que Sorri instantaneamente)

- Quando quiser me ver, estarei em seus sonhos... Quando se lembrar de mim... lembre-se que sempre te amei... Quando quiser me sentir... lembre-se... então... do meu beijo.

Sasuke então solta a mão de naruto, e passando a mão em seu rosto, até encontrar seu lábio, o puxando pela nuca, então ele o beija.

Um beijo molhado pela chuva da despedida e pela agonia da paixão, fazendo rolar lagrimas de sangue pela despedida de dois corações.

Um beijo delicado, como duas rosas sentindo o toque uma da outra, O cheiro de ambos ouriçava e despertava o desejo, enquanto o leve toque de lábios evoluía em um beijo completo.

Deitados diante da chuva, que foram testemunha de um grande amor rompido. Então Abrasados ali ficaram... ate o ultimo suspiro.

Então não pode ouvir mais o coração daquele que julgava ser seu amado.

Por um tempo ficara ali chorando, De certo modo, cumprira sua promessa, de voltar e entra em konora com Sasuke em seus braços, Mais esquecerá de adicionar as palavras a sua promessa...

_- Eu... o queria Vivo em meus braços._

Então compreenderá... então ele... Naruto compreendera... o que sempre quisera entender.

- _Não conseguia entender o por que do destino nos separar. O amor que eu tinha por ele era maior que minha própria vida. _

_Olhava o escuro de meu quarto. Pensava quantas coisas eu já tinha vivido até ali. Quantos problemas eu tinha enfrentado, e quantas batalhas eu avia vencido. _

_Depois de todo esse tempo, pensar que nunca me amou, era o mais duro de suportar, mais agora entendo... você sempre foi assim, mais depois te todos esses anos, meus sentimentos seguiam sendo os mesmos... me machucava muito seguir te amando, mais... Finalmente o entendo agora, e me alegro tanto... de nunca ter perdido esses sentimento... por que na verdade... você sempre me amou._

**Deixando as pessoas que mais amava até então, parti levando eles em minha memória para sempre, junto de mim, onde vão permanecer em meu coração por toda eternidade. Agora eu tenho a consciência das bobagens que fiz em vida, daquelas brigas bobas que tive com as pessoas que amava, às vezes até sem motivo, mas que na hora nem pensamos. Cada vez que ficamos um tempo sem falar com quem amamos, é um tempo que não vamos recuperar depois, vai se perdendo no caminho e só se pode perceber quando já não da mais tempo de pedir desculpas. **

**Naruto...**

* * *

**(FIMMMMMMMMMM)**

**Respondendo uma pergunta basica da Fic**

Sasuke morreu?

**Suka -** Sim, ele morreu :\** ( _e esse ultimo texto em negrito e um pequeno pov's dele_)**

* * *

Eu fiz 3 vezes a mesma Fic, e acabei não gostando de nenhuma q fiz... por demora e falta de tempo acabei refazendo e acabo saindo essa ultima q acabei postando aqui, Eu queria q ela tivesse ticado mais sentimental... por que queria que as pessoas pelo menos falassem - POOO T.T que dohh (ou será ... q eu não vi muita coisa... porque foi eu q escrevi... e daí perde a graça? )

Mais de qualquer modo espero que tenham gostado XD pois foi minha primeira fic e eu agradeço a todos que comentaram desculpe os erros de português :\ hehehe um dia eu aprendo a escrever direito.

BYEEEE \o/

Até a Proxima )


End file.
